The present invention is directed to improving the resolution of an electron beam that impacts a sample being imaged by a scanning electron microscope or comparable instruments and, in particular, to minimize aberrations caused by using a Wien filter in the beam column.
Various instruments are known which rely on the detection of charged particles emitted from a sample (also commonly referred to as a target) to derive characteristics of the sample. Examples of such instruments are scanning electron microscopes and focused ion beam microscopes.
For facilitating the description of the present invention, it will be explained in connection with a scanning electron microscope (xe2x80x9cSEMxe2x80x9d). However, it should be understood that the invention is not limited to an SEM and can be applied by one with ordinary skill in the art in other instruments and machines that require a focused beam of charged particles.
An SEM operates by generating a primary, or incident, scanning electron beam that impacts a sample, a surface of which is being imaged. As a result, backscattered and secondary electrons are emitted from the sample surface and collected by a detector which is arranged near the surface of the sample. The detector generates a signal from the electron emission collected from the sample surface as it is exposed to the electron beam. The signal from the detector is typically processed to create an image of the surface which is then displayed on a video screen.
On its way between the electron source and the sample, the incident beam is deflected by various electromagnetic and electrostatic elements that are used to, for example, align, focus and scan the beam, as well as correct its shape. A typical arrangement of the main components of an SEM is schematically shown in FIG. 1. Electron source 1 generates an electron beam 2, shown as having an envelope 3 spread about axis 4, and which is directed toward sample 5. Beam 2 is controlled by gun condenser lens 7, beam aligners 9, aperture 11, and objective lens 13. A Wien filter 15 may be located between the aperture 11 and the objective lens 13 so as to deflect the charged particle emitted from the target 5 to a detector 17, which may be located between the aperture 11 and the Wien filter 15. The function of these components is well known. SEMs contain many other well known components to control the beam and perform other vital functions that are not described herein to avoid unduly lengthening and complicating the description of the present invention. It is to be understood that SEMs can contain more than one of any of the components described herein. Also, the positions of the various components need not be as shown in FIG. 1, which is presented for illustrative purposes rather than accuracy.
The envelope 3 of beam shown in FIG. 1 is a typical envelope. Crossover point 19 is controlled by gun condenser lens 7. (The term xe2x80x9ccrossoverxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to where the majority of electrons cross axis 4, which occurs where envelope 3 shrinks to a minimal diameter.) The vertical location of crossover point 19 can be set anywhere all the way down to the sample 5. However, it typically appears generally as illustrated in FIG. 1. It is readily apparent that the beam envelope spreads out from the crossover point 19 until it is focused onto sample 5 by the powerful objective lens 13.
It is known that Wien filters can be used to advantage in an SEM for deflecting the otherwise difficult to detect on-axis and near-on-axis secondary electrons toward the detector, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,136. Briefly, a Wien filter utilizes electrodes to create an electric field and magnetic poles to create a magnetic field. The two fields apply equal and opposite forces to electrons in the incident beam, so that it is not deflected. However, due to its opposite direction of travel, a secondary electron is affected by the magnetic field force in the same direction as the electric field force and, thus, is deflected. In practice, however, Wien filters have not been widely used for this purpose in an SEM because known designs xe2x80x9cdegrade the resolution due to the aberrations which are caused to the primary beamxe2x80x9d, (Murack, et al., J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B. Vol. 17, No. 6).
FIG. 1 shows a Wien Filter at the approximate relative position in the beam column where it would be placed in order to deflect emitted particles to the detector 17. When particles pass through the Wien filter 15 with the envelope 3 shaped as shown in FIG. 1, the incident beam resolution is adversely affected by two factors. Firstly, the electric and magnetic fields are not uniform away from axis 4. Consequently, the off-axis electrons within envelope 3 are subject to aberrations which are manifested by creating a larger spot size and, therefore, lower resolution. Secondly, the electrons that pass through the Wien filter 15 at a relatively substantial angle, which occurs with a beam envelope 3 shaped as shown, have a transverse velocity component that creates deflections by the magnetic field that are not in the direction of the electric field, and therefore cannot be canceled by it, which also acts to undesirably increase the spot size and decrease resolution. Although the objective lens 13 is quite strong, it cannot compensate for the aberrations caused by the Wien filter 15 in the typical system shown in FIG. 1.
One object of the present invention is to improve the resolution of an electron beam that impacts a sample being imaged where a Wien filter is employed to facilitate detecting emitted particles.
A further object of the present invention is to provide improved resolution for SEMs or the like which use the Wien filter.
Another object of the present invention is to minimize aberrations caused by a Wien filter in an SEM or the like.
Still another object of the present invention is to locate a crossover point in a particle beam envelope so as to improve the detection characteristics of the instrument involved.
These and other objects are attained in accordance with one aspect of the invention directed to an apparatus for utilizing a focused beam of charged particles. A beam of charged particles is produced and directed toward a target. The beam is controlled to form an envelope of predetermined configuration having at least one crossover point. A filter means, such as a Wien filter, is provided through which the beam passes. The beam is controlled such as to position the crossover point within the filter means.
Another aspect of the invention is directed to an apparatus for utilizing focused beams of charged particles, including a target and a particle source directing a beam of the particles to travel from the source to the target and forming a beam envelope. A Wien filter is provided through which the beam passes, and an objective lens, through which the beam passes, is located between the Wien filter and the target. At least one deflector, through which the beam passes, is between the particle source and the Wien filter, and it is effective to produce in the envelope a beam crossover point within the Wien filter.
Yet another aspect of the invention is directed to a method for imaging a target utilizing a focused beam of charged particles. A beam of charged particles is produced and directed toward the target. A filter is provided through which the beam passes. The beam is controlled to form an envelope of predetermined configuration having at least one crossover point, and the crossover point is positioned within the filter.